shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 60
Log 60: Black Swallow Can't Follow “And so,” Knave said, standing on the deck of the Starry, Pura standing next to him, “she’s our friend now!” “YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD!” Sid cried, running up and clapping his captain on the back, “THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING HER TO JOIN OUR-” “Who ever said anything about her joining the crew?” Knave asked, raising an eyebrow. Sid collapsed in the corner, sniffling, a black aura around him. “You’ve failed me yet again, Captain.” “Hey!” Knave countered, “that’s all the thanks I get?!” “Just ignore him, Knave,” Art said, shaking his head, “he gets too worked up over the-” “Screw you!” Sid countered, throwing a punch at the first mate, who quickly countered with his own kick. As the two began brawling, Pura looked on, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head. “Are.... they ALWAYS like this?” Pura asked a bit shakily. “Yep!” Knave said proudly, “fun, isn’t it?” “Fun isn’t the word I would use,” Pura returned, “I’d settle more for.... interesting?” “Isn’t that the same thing?” Knave asked. “If you say so,” the swordswoman sighed, her head hanging down slightly as she, too, sweatdropped. “Anyway,” Stormy butted in, seemingly appearing from thin air beside her captain, “do you have any word on whether or not we’ll be taking the next of those jobs-” “Of course we are!” Knave said, grinning happily, “It’s the least we can do for Sword-pops, since he’s letting us stay here and all.” “That’s good to know,” Marshall said, sitting calmly on the side of the Shooting Star, sipping a cup of tea, “because the next one’s ready to go.” “HOW DID YOU-” the crew asked, their eyes bulging. “Flash step,” Pura quickly explained, “it’s usually used for quickly drawing one’s sword and striking the opponent at the same time, but it can also be used for quick transport.... if you’re lazy like Uncle is...” “Hey!” Marshall cried in protest, “I’m not THAT lazy!” “Just ignore him,” Pura mock-whispered at the Marimos, “he gets sensitive when someone mentions how lax he is these days.” “Dammit,” Marshall sulked in the corner, “I raised you like my own flesh and blood, and you go ahead and-” “Ah, sorry, sorry, Uncle,” Pura cried, running over and hugging him. They’re both insane, the smarter members of the Marimo Pirates thought as they watched the two ‘reconcile’. ---- “Ehhh?” Knave whined, disappointed, “all we have to do is deliver some packages to the next town?!” “Yeah!” Art and Sid protested, “can’t you do this sort of thing yourself?!” “Well,” Marshall clarified, “normally we would. But recently, a group of mountain bandits have taken up camp in the woods separating us. Our normal messengers have become quite incapable of reaching the next town themselves, and, while they can survive for a while off their own provisions, we still need to keep up trade and contact.” “Still doesn’t seem like our problem,” Art muttered. “And don’t forget,” Marshall continued, “you’ll be getting paid for this.” “ALRIGHT TEAM!” Art yelled, throwing his hands into the air as he stood at the edge of the town, “LET’S GO TAKE OUT SOME BANDITS!” “EEEHH??!” the Marimos reacted, “YOU’RE FINE WITH IT AS LONG AS MONEY’S INVOLVED?!” “Of course!” D’Artagnan said, turning back to his crew, giving them thumbs up, s having replaced his eyes. “Ciaosusususu!” Knave laughed, “come on guys! Let’s go anyway! There’s a new technique I’ve been itching to try!” ---- “BWAHAHAHAHAHA!” the bandit leader laughed, sitting on the small throne his minions had constructed for him, as part of their new base, “EVERYTHING IS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN!” The bandit leader was a large man, not unlike Don Cazzuto, with limbs as thick as tree trunks and a brain about the size of an acorn. He had gained his position through brute strength alone, and he was loath to admit that some of the lowliest peons could beat him in a spelling bee. Still, his method had produced results. All people trying to go through the forests that crisscrossed the island, attempting to deliver supplies, were robbed clean, and sent home scared. It was the best life ever! “Leader, leader!” one of the lesser bandits cried, barging into the base. The leader looked up from his cup of sake, raising an eyebrow. “WHAT IS IT?” he asked, his voice booming. “We’ve spotted another group!” the bandit said, his eyes shining with excitement, “carrying a truly MASSIVE amount of supplies!” The leader grinned. It WOULD be an eventful evening. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters